


Дом сирых и убогих

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: У Голубя нету слёз, семьи и желания общаться с живыми людьми. У Клирика есть сила, лицо, деморализующее противника и названный брат. Аристократ имел коляску, холодное самолюбие и аристократические повадки.А они все были у Дома. Молодого, наивного, неопытного.А у Дома была Изнанка. Новая, хрупкая, скромная.





	Дом сирых и убогих

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо krapiva за бетинг!

      Иван не хочет думать о своих родителях. Когда он вспоминает их, то у него наворачиваются слёзы, а ощущение одиночества подавляет все остальные. Ему до боли жалко себя, и от этого ещё более противно. Его привели в Дом, похожий на голову хищника, который съел его аркой парадной двери. Его съели, переварили его надежду, отрыгнули его мечты. «Дом сирых и убогих. Тебе тут самое место», - сказали ему перед тем, как он перестал быть Иваном и стал Голубем.  
  
      Дом оказался не убийцей, а спасителем. Голубь это понял, как только окончательно перестал быть Иваном. Иван жалел себя и плакал, хотел к родителям, которые от него отказались, хотел понимания и очень боялся дедушку, который часто его ругал. Родители говорили, что дед умер давным-давно, когда он ещё не родился, незадолго до смерти бабушки, и кричали на него. Иван боялся их. Голубь простил их.  
  
      Для него Дом был бесконечными цветными стенами, призраками, Дегустатором и Оккультистом. Дегустатор стал его Крёстным, выплюнув кличку, которая прилипла к нему как смола к пальцам, а Оккультист посмотрел на него. В Доме у многих тяжёлые или неприятные вгляды, но взгляд Оккультиста выкапывал из тебя всё, что ты хотел бы сокрыть. В глазу будто кто-то перемешал радужку со зрачком подобно слюне и воде, а затем облагородил, создал из этого нечто божественное. Вот только бог получился тёмный. Оккультист посмотрел на него, вынул его внутренности, рассмотрел, отобрал нужное и небрежно забросил обратно. Потом они его просто игнорировали.  
  
      Голубь более высокомерен, он пьёт алкоголь не закусывая и не пьянеет, видит прекрасные сны о загадочном мире и живёт в комнате, где почти нету живых. Лишь узкоглазый немой мальчик, прячущийся под сотней одеял, да оживлённый его собрат по разрезу глаз, не расстающийся с котелком или, на крайний случай, с огроменной ложкой. Кроме них Голубь видит Меча и Трактирщика, апатичную Теорему и Золото, Безглазую, Ретривера, Дупло, Шинель… Он видит десятки призраков по всему Дому, но больше всех он видит в своей комнате. Они появляются и исчезают. С Золотом он довольно много общался — она была доброй и говорливой, часто плакала и гладила его по голове. Теорема передавала ему подарки, как и он ей. С Дуплом и Трактирщиком они иногда играют в карты.  
  
      Голубь любит их, и ему всё равно на окружающих. Его не трогали, а он почти не выходил из комнаты. Мир на короткие недели стал проще, приятнее. Ненадолго Дом позволил Голубю побыть домашней птицей. Потом начался сентябрь, и прибыли те, кто был здесь с самого начала — кажущиеся почти взрослыми подростки и сверстники. Первых звали Старшие, и они не интересовались никем, кроме себя. В отличие от сверстников. Драка с Косой в попытке отстоять своё единственное одеяло. Драка с Пони в столовой. Драка ещё с кем-то. Драки, драки, драки. Призраки его не защищали, и он стал учиться давать сдачи.  
  
      С Клириком он познакомился во дворе. Тот попытался мокнуть Голубя в подмёрзшую лужу, когда он решил поближе рассмотреть узоры мороза. Клирику было просто весело, он наклонился, приготовившись испугать тогда ещё незнакомца для него, и тот, увидев отражение странного лица с странным ртом с поперечной щелью, напоминавшим крест, не раздумывая дёрнул его вниз. Случилась потасовка. До этого момента из всех драк Клирик выходил победителем. Результат драки оказался неутешительным — лужа, которую Голубь рассматривал на своей первой прогулке, оказалась небольшим прудом, а Клирик не умел плавать. Им досталось обоим, и счастье, что лишь от своих. Все говорили о Могильнике, и в этот Могильник попасть Голубь совершенно не хотел. А с Клириком они стали если не друзьями, то приятелями. Хоть и дрались порой, они стали чаще бороться против окружающих.  
  
      На следующий же день в столовой он упал на незнакомого колясника. Традиция драк с Клириком продолжилась — это оказался Аристократ, и Аристократ был названным братом Клирика. Как оказалось, он был единственным, ради кого Клир мог бы не задумываясь кинуться под удар или ударить сам. Иван отделался лишь синяками и часом презрительного молчания перед тем, как их отправили в классы.  
  


***

  
  
      Голубь бестолковый. Он проводил всё время в своей комнате или там, куда идти нужно было, пока ты не начал его вытаскивать. Тебе всего одиннадцать, и за три года общения с Великим тобой он успел набраться уму-разуму, даже несмотря на то, что он задаёт вопросы, от которых хочется завыть или ударить его. В самом начале он вообще говорил с какими-то придуманными людьми, в которых свято верил, и ты лишь пожимал плечами. Он будет рассказывать тебе сказки, пока однажды не пропадёт на месяц и не вернётся на десяток сантиметров выше и усталым настолько, что не будет разговаривать с тобой несколько дней. Голубя сможет растормошить только Аристократ, снисходивший до разговоров с ним хорошо, если раз в месяц. Презрительно проедется по больному — по сказкам и рассказам Голубя — и впервые тот согласится.  
  
      Затем наступает Ночь Сказок. Вас немного — и девушек и парней. Вы помещаетесь все в одной, не самой большой комнате и чувствуете себя вполне комфортно. Среди вас нет раскола, какой есть у старших и какой мешает собраться всем вместе, заставляет разбиваться по командам, по комнатам.  
  
      На Ночи Сказок он вдруг начнёт рассказывать не сплетни о прошлом выпуске, подслушанные от его «призраков», а какую-то непонятную сказку. Про бытиё птицей в золотой клетке у прекрасной девушки. Если коротко — он был вольной маленькой птичкой, которая просто летала и смотрела на прекрасный мир, иногда превращаясь в девушку. Однажды кто-то увидел, как она летала, и её поймали, а затем продали какой-то знатной семье. Семья заботилась и содержала птицу, а та, хоть и пролезала между прутьями клетки, никуда не уходила, ожидая людской доброты, которая отпустит её.  
  
      История обрывается, готовится рассказывать следующий. История была глупой, была осень, и ты неожиданно для себя видишь заинтересованный взгляд Оккультиста, Девы и Кулинара, ведущий к Голубю. Даже после того, как он замолк, взгляд Оккультиста будто бы примёрз к несчастному. Если бы эти глаза не были скрыты линзами, ты бы даже посочувствовал. Но сейчас очередь Аристократа рассказывать, и ты готов слушать.  
  


***

  
  
      Я — Аристократ. Начинаю свой рассказ незамысловато. У меня был кот. Я шёл за этим котом туда, куда он говорил. Он вёл меня в замки, и следовал за ним. Он вёл меня в непроходимые заросли, и Я преодолевал их. Кот знакомил меня с торговцами, и Я приобретал у них провиант и иные изделия. Кот велит мне спать под звёздным небосводом, и Я расстилаю мой спальный мешок. Одним солнечным днём я увидел пичужку. Кот велел мне выловить юркую птичку и упечь её в самое надёжное узилище — золотую клетку. Я плёлся за котом, едва поспевая, пока он не притормозил и не закричал, умирая. Передо мной сверкала золотом клетка с пичужкой внутри. Я отворил дверцу, и следовал уже за пичужкой. На этом я передал бремя рассказчика последующему человеку.  
  
      Сейчас же Я замечаю про себя, что Клерк непочтительно возмущён моими словами. Он не знает про Изнанку, и рассказывать об этом ему никто, само собой разумеется, не будет. Клир почти не читает стены, не верит в призраков, считает, что Наружность, конечно, страшна, но не настолько, чтобы туда не выходить такому великому и непобедимому, как он. В отличие от брата, Я и Голубь знакомы с иной стороной Дома. Пускай Голубь и невероятно скучный человек, он осведомлён о темах, которые Дом скрывает от лишних. Что и правильно, как Я считаю.  
  


***

  
  
      Ты не плачешь, ты смирился с тем, что единственный, которому ты мог доверять, предаёт тебя и относится к тебе так, будто ты вещь или низшее создание. Ты снова один. Пруберд опять улетел от тебя. Ты читаешь надписи на стенах, а затем и вносишь свою лепту. Заходишь в первую попавшуюся комнату, и видишь, как Иван гладит воздух по голове. Твоё внимание отвлекает нечто под сотней одеял, не меньше. Коса высовывается их гнезда и смотрит на тебя, пока ты не уходишь. Слишком большое напряжение. Вы все сходите с ума, так как скоро будет выпуск. Вы благодарите всех богов, которых знаете, что будет не ваш, и всё равно дрожите от мрачных лиц Старших. Некоторые Старшие исчезали, некоторые сбегали, некоторые кончали жизнь самоубийством.  
  
      Когда ты говоришь с Аристократом, он отвечает, что ему есть, где пересидеть, и с тобой обсуждать он это не намерен.  
  
      Когда ты пытаешься говорить с Иглой, то застаёшь её рыдающей над рубашкой кого-то из старших. Увидев тебя, она кричит и, даже не вытерев слёзы, бежит на тебя с ножом. Ты еле успеваешь закрыть дверь.  
  
      Когда ты говоришь с Оккультистом он смотрит на тебя и говорит, что не понимает, почему тебя это так заботит.  
  
      Когда ты говоришь с Голубем, он единственный думает над ситуацией как над проблемой и обещает подумать. Ты уверен, что он будет просто обсуждать всё со своими воображаемыми друзьями.  
  


***

  
  
      Голубь держит голову на коленях Золота и готов плакать. Голубь никогда раньше не плакал. Золото гладит его голову и шепчет слова утешения. Каждый переживает страх по-разному. Клирик говорит, Аристократ читает надписи на стенах и пытается прыгнуть, Игла вспоминает старшую сестру, бывшую воспитателем до её прихода, а Голубь говорит с Золотом. Остальные почти всё время молчали, да и темы вроде первой влюблённости он мог обсуждать лишь с ней. Он просил её совета несколько раз, пока она не сказала:  
  
— Самое страшное в выпуске — это когда боятся все. Найди сильных, заключите договор и держите себя и друг друга в руках, и тогда большинства ужасов получится избежать.  
  
      Голубь закивал, и, решив, что раз нашёлся ответ на один вопрос, то может найтись и на другой, задал его.  
  
— Золото, а ты была влюблена? Что обычно делают, когда влюбляются? — выпалил он, зажмурившись.  
  
      Золото молчала минуту, две, три. На четвёртую ответила:  
  
— Обычно люди страдают из-за неразделённой любви, так как не набираются сил признаться. Но если ты уверен, что влюбился, то признайся. Или начни ухаживать. Делай что-то приятное, ухаживай, наверно. А в кого?  
  
      Еле преодолевая смущение, Голубь буркнул:  
  
— Да так, ни в кого…  
  


***

  
  
      Я холодно взираю на корзинку фруктов, которую пытается мне презентовать Голубь. Глупая птица. Мне не нужна еда кроме той, что мне прописывают лекари. Фрукты неизвестного происхождения больше походят на попытку отравления. Я дожидаюсь, пока последнее перо хвоста Голубя не скроется из виду и высыпаю содержимое корзины на чью-то кровать. Корзина, в отличие от фруктов, предмет необходимый.  
  
      На следующий день Голубь приходит с идеей о союзе против смут, во избежание паники и беспорядков. Предложение на первый взгляд выглядит здраво, потому Я не спешу возражать, ожидая мнения Клира для ознакомления с формулировками правил.  
  
— Прошу простить, Голубь, но не кажется ли тебе, что некоторые формулировки излишни? Зачем завязывать наш союз на чём-то столь ненадёжном, как религия?  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — смущённо отвечает Голубь, — просто я не знал, как ещё делать.  
  
— Устрани или перефразируй формулировки, которые я подчеркну. Принеси мне карандаш.  
  
— Держи!  
  
— Смотри. Тут, тут и тут…  
  


***

  
  
      Ты можешь сказать, что ты счастлив. Прямо сейчас. Прямо тут. Ты лежишь между своими союзниками и радуешься, что вы решили переселиться в одну комнату. Теперь можно было избавиться от уже надоевших взглядов на его лицо — Аристократ не обращал внимания на внешность, а Голубь, как правило, смотрел в стену, пол или потолок. У вас есть власть, к вам присоединяется всё больше — только вчера поставила кровавую точку-подпись Игла и всюду следующая за ней Буханка.   
  
      Ты счастлив, что твои единственные друзья наконец поладили и даже общаются между собой. Вы стали новыми старшими и делите напополам страх и гордость. Прибыли Младшие, и Оккультист долго что-то высматривал среди них, заодно став крёстным ещё для нескольких личинок. Оккультист, кажется, тоже что-то мутит, но тебе абсолютно всё равно.  
  
      Потому что ты счастлив.  
  


***

  
  
      Дом выбрал Голубя окончательно, после ухода Старших и прошлого вожака предпочтя не ломаться и сделать это сразу. Оккультист был в ярости, даже больше. После создания Священного союза, к которому присоединялось всё больше людей, он стал не просто игнорировать его, а подстраивать пакости. Переманивал на свою сторону. Пускал слухи. Обидно, но не так обидно, когда на твои ухаживания отвечают игнорированием. Дом и неунывающий Клирик могли дать Голубю всё, что только они хотели, кроме одного — расположения Аристократа.  
  
      Шли годы, его влюблённость не проходила, и Голубь поступил как все. Стал страдать из-за неразделённой любви.  
  


***

  
  
      Я отметил, что за четыре года года существования Союза Оккультист сумел воспитать себе хорошую замену среди Младших. Неужели он настолько завидует Голубю, что ювенальный амбициозный Лидер представляется кем-то более предпочтительным в статусе Вожака? Зная Голубя, он скорее растворится в Изнанке или попросит Дом принять Кулинара. За годами стабильности и порядка, не глядя ни на что, грядёт мой выпуск, и этот выпуск я планирую всё-таки прожить на Изнанке. Да, она молода, хрупка, но наше присутствие, наша материальность, наше бытиё чем-то причастным к Дому лишь укрепит её. Необходимо лишь упросить Голубя. Несомненно, он согласится.  
  


***

  
  
      Ты смотришь на Пони, улыбающегося в луже своей крови, и Вампира, молча перевязывающего его запястья. Ты стоишь лишь пару минут, а затем подбираешь лезвие, явно утащенное у Иглы, и уходишь. Вампир даже не провожает тебя взглядом, заканчивая с перевязкой и начиная как кот лакать кровь с пола. Тебя передёргивает, и ты идёшь дальше, стараясь не прислушиваться. Ты решаешь, что убийство себя - неплохой способ справиться с болью. Твои друзья ушли. Исчезли, сбежали, спрятались, и ты остался один. Что ж, Голубь когда-то говорил, что убившие себя в Доме останутся призраками. Ты решаешь поверить ему. После стольких лет, наконец-то. Ты идёшь на чердак. Он заперт, и единственный способ залезть - через чердачное окно снаружи.   
  
      Ты не боишься упасть. Ты не боишься выбивать окно руками. Ты не боишься поцарапаться, когда перелезаешь через раму. Ты не боишься резать  _вдоль_.  
  
      Боятся те, кто внизу. Те, кто увидят кровавую капель с потолка, но до них у тебя нет дела.   
  
      В последние секунды своей жизни Клирик уверовал.  
  


***

  
  
      Всё закончилось по-разному. Для кого-то это было болезненная потеря, впоследствии унёсшая жизнь, для кого-то — долгожданным счастьем, для кого-то — лишь способом спасения. Были и те, кто добились своей цели и шли дальше и дальше, создавая множество параллельных реальностей, в которых можно было жить одновременно — начинать и проживать раз за разом.  
  
      Но потом на смену Старшим всё-равно пришли новые Младшие, и бывшие Младшими стали Старшими. В каждом поколении находились свои Оккультисты, Голуби, Клирики и Аристократы, и в каждом поколении они были разными.  
  
      Пожалуй, они были почти самыми апатичными и равнодушными Старшими за всю историю Дома. Никто никого не убил, самоубийств было всего два, и только одно удавшееся. Они разбились по группам лишь перед выпуском своих Старших, и серьёзного конфликта между группами так и не случилось.   
  
      Их выпуск прошёл даже скучно.

**Author's Note:**

> Россия - Голубь. Ходок.  
> Австрия - Аристократ. Болезнь Аддисона, полиомиелит. Прыгун.  
> Пруссия - Клирик . Колобомба лица. Не был на изнанке.  
> Венгрия - Дева. Прыгун.  
> Беларусь - Игла. Скрывает, что у неё была сестра, и из-за этого большинство думает, что это рубашка кого-то из Старших.  
> Украина - Буханка.  
> Китай - Кулинар, ходок.  
> Монголия - Коса. Немой. Прыгун.  
> Византия - Золото.  
> др. Греция - Теорема. Таскала выпивку у Старших и передавала маленькому Голубю.  
> др. Германия - Меч.  
> др. Рим - Трактирщик.  
> др. Египет - Безглазая.  
> Польша - Пони, прыгун.  
> Англия - Оккультист. Ходок. Глаза с поликорией.  
> Франция - Дегустатор. Прыгун, сохраняет память.
> 
> Америка - Лидер, ходок.


End file.
